Often, available work space in a person's garage or home is very limited. Thus, many people cannot have a permanent work table, but rather must utilize various types of collapsible tables that can be stowed away when the table is not in use. However, stand alone collapsible tables are often cumbersome and time consuming to set up and stow away. Thus, a need exists for a work table that is adapted for attachment to a relatively permanent structure, such as an existing wall, and that is also readily collapsible such that the work table can be folded down flush with the existing wall to occupy minimal space in its collapsed position. A need further exists for such a collapsible table that can be collapsed and erected in one easy continuous motion instead of a series of time consuming and cumbersome maneuvers. Additionally, a need exists for such a table that has a safety mechanism to prevent inadvertent collapsing of the work table.